New Beginnings
by Hikari43837
Summary: When a new revelation about Sasuke Uchiha rocks their world, Naruto and Gaara have to find a way to protect their best friend from being hurt irreparably. But can they do it?
1. First Day Back

**Hikari*** We is back!

**Asahi*** Dids you misses us?

**Hikari*** Probs not, but that's okey-dokey!

**Asahi*** Don't forget that this fanfic is BL and SasuNaru! (Cue fangirl screams) And that we could care less if you review or not!

**Hikari*** (Elbowing Asahi in stomach) Don't tell them that! I actually LIKE reading the comments during my psych class!

**Asahi*** Okay, so… She cares….

**Hikari*** I own absolutely nothing other than the winding plot…

* * *

><p>New Beginnings - Chapter 1: Starting over<p>

It was the start of a new school year, and a new school, but all the same people that had ever been there. Sasuke sighed as he walked through the barely familiar halls to find his locker. He had gone to orientation last month, but it had been a very… eventful month since then. He didn't know what to expect when he saw a very energetic, very bright flash of orange come up beside him. The blonde was dressed in an orange hoody, as per usual, with a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt on. His headphones were still blasting music as the blond was jumping eagerly to.

"First day, teme! Aren't you a bit underdressed?" The blond was warily eying the black sweatshirt and dark grey sweatpants his friend was wearing.

Sasuke looked down, a bit confused, "It's comfy, baka." He was scowling, since in all truth he'd just rolled out of bed that morning.

Just then, Gaara settled his head on Sasuke's shoulder, making the raven jump nearly a foot in the air. "What's wrong with how he's dressed? I don't get it…"

Sasuke turned, holding his chest, hoping he wasn't going to have a panic attack from the scare Gaara had given him, looking the other boy up and down. He was wearing a blood-red sweatshirt and a pair of loose-fitting jeans. "What's wrong with his outfit, Mr. Fashion guru-man?" Sasuke knew that the other was dressed more for school show-offs, but it was still just clothes.

"What's wrong with is outfit is that it's soooo plain! How boring can you get, guys?" Naruto asked, waving his arms frantically.

"You're flailing, Naruto… You're gonna hit somebody…" Gaara said, looking at the blond hopelessly.

Naruto looked at the red-head as though he were crazy. "I'm not gonna hit anyone! See?" And with that he flung his arms out wide, knocking a pretty girl with long black hair right in the face, while the blonde in front of her dodged, easily dancing to the side. He looked down questioningly as he looked at the lavender-eyed girl sitting on the floor of the hall.

"Naruto-kun… You should probably look where you flail…" She whispered quietly, hoisting up her backpack and rubbing her forehead.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Sorry Hinata-chan, I guess I should've listened to Gaara sooner, huh?"

"Just a little, Naruto-kun… You're lucky I'm your friend, otherwise I might have to call for Negi-kun…" Hinata joked.

Naruto looked the girl up and down before his eyes lit up, "Is that from this new season's collection?" He asked excitedly, looking over her soft lavender pleated miniskirt and white short-sleeved shirt with three bows lined vertically on the right side and the left side left completely open and corseted together with lavender lace to show a plain black tube top underneath.

Hinata blushed, looking down, "Yeah, it is… I heard that Naruko designed it, so I bought it without even thinking… After all, she's my favourite designer…"

Naruto beamed, "That," he pointed to the blushing girl, "is how to dress for the first day of school!"

Gaara rolled his eyes, but Sasuke had something he just had to say and he walked over to Hinata, "So, in other words, you want me to just strip her and cross-dress for the day?"

Hinata turned bright red at this and looked hopefully at Naruto, but all he said was, "You know, you could probably actually pull it off with a few hair extensions…"

Sasuke scowled, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Right, so… I'll just go get a gender-swap so that I can live up to your dress code standards…"

Naruto blinked, not quite getting it, and was about to ask a question – probably pointless – when Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru and TenTen walked up and interrupted.

"Hey Sasu-kun!" Sakura bubbled. "How do you like my outfit? I picked it out just for my special boyfriend!"

The raven rolled his eyes before looking over to Naruto, "Why doesn't the master tell us the answer to that one..."

Naruto looked over Sakura's fishnet mid-drift, her black tank top that barely covered her chest, her black fingerless gloves, black and pink plaid miniskirt, with one thigh-high stocking and one knee-length with her black combat boots with pink laces. He blinked a few times. Naruto had heard that his friend had changed, but he didn't realize she'd gone completely Goth. He looked again, rubbing his eyes. He shrugged it off, "If your boyfriend's into all that black, I guess it's fine…"

She smiled happily, "Score!" She looked at the clock, "I should get to Kakashi's class, I don't wanna be late on the first day!" And with that she was gone.

TenTen looked after the pinkette before looking up and asking what that was all about.

"I have no clue," Shikamaru said tiredly, "I don't understand her anymore… She must really like that guy in order to do all of that for him though. It almost looks like she's back on Sasuke's trail, but she knows you're gay by now, I'm sure of it…"

Hinata and TenTen looked at each other before deciding it was time for them to go to Ibiki's class for first hour, waving with the promise to meet back up at lunch. The boys remained in the hall though, since they didn't feel like going to class just then. When there were only two minutes left, they ambled down the hall to Genma's class in an effort to act like they wanted to be there.

The day drug on with syllabus after syllabus, but it was finally lunch time and as Sasuke walked down the stairs with Naruto and Gaara, he was intrigued that Sakura had managed to snag a table for the small group. The boys sat down with her and waited for Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

After lunch, the boys realized the true extent to their luck as all three had every class together. Every other year, at least one of them had been separated from the other two. Sasuke was extremely relieved that he wouldn't be alone in classes this year. With a group of gay guys was always easier to deal with the critical looks and taunts than alone. Kiba and Shikamaru were great last year, but it wasn't the same as when Naruto and Gaara were there. The trio made a good team, and they were better as a group than they ever were alone.

School finally ended with a loud ring of the bell.

"Thank god!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of his seat.

Gaara laughed, "Feeling cooped up yet, Naruto?"

"Definitely! I am ready for release!" he yelled.

The rest of the class looked at him like he was the biggest freak in the world, but Sasuke looked up, glaring daggers at the crowd, "Do you have a problem? Cuz if not, you idiots can stop staring like he pulled out his dick right here."

They all looked down, except for one fool who sauntered over cockily. He had silver hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and was wearing a purple and black flannel shirt unbuttoned to show a white tank top and grey skinny jeans. "I have an issue with your fags hanging out around my school."

Gaara looked up only half-caring, "Who were you again? I didn't realize that I was stepping on your non-existent balls by going to school…"

The silver-haired boy scoffed, "As if I'd let you anywhere near my balls. I'd be afraid you'd like what you see too much."

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, "Who would even want to look at your nastily tiny junk. What a narcissistic guy…"

Naruto nodded, "Just cuz we're into guys doesn't mean that we automatically hunt down any guy available to rape…" He glared at the boy, "How old are you anyways?"

Sasuke looked up for the first time, "Oh, aren't you the idiot that's failed three grades in a row? If you can't even get past grade 10, what're you gonna do with the rest of your life? You know you're a year away from being kicked out…"

The boy blushed, turning on his heel ad leaving without another word. The room was silent for a bit, but people moved on, gossiping about the trio.

"So, Sasuke, are you gonna come over to see Naruko, finally?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I was planning on it, why?"

"Cuz Gaara's gonna be there anyway, he ate the last cookie last night and Temari kicked him to the curb, so he asked if he could spend some time at my place." He explained.

Sasuke thought about it before relenting to Naruto's pouty face. "I'll call Father to see. No promises." He pulled out his phone and dialled the number quickly. His mother answered on the first ring. "Hello, Mother. *pause* Is it alright if I don't come home for dinner tonight? *pause* Do you have to ask him? *pause* Because I know his answer… *pause* You can try, I guess… But I doubt he'll say yes. *long pause* So? *pause* He said what? *pause* Wow… Thank you, Mother. *pause* I'll try to get home early, yeah… *pause* Thanks again. See ya."

"So?" Gaara looked up expectantly.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded, "He said yes… He never says yes…"

Naruto beamed, "So what? Don't sweat why, let's hit the road."

The three packed their bags up and headed for Naruto's and Naruko's small house. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari* <strong>Welp, let us know what y'all thinks…

**Asahi* **You spent way too much time in Texas…

**Hikari* **We'll be back… I hope…


	2. Sitting Pretty

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, just this story. This does have BL, if you don't likey, don't ready…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Naruko! We're home!" Naruto yelled loudly as he opened the door. "Sasuke, you've never met Naruko, have you?<p>

"No, I haven't," he admitted, "but I have heard plenty of stories about her." Suddenly, a blonde with long pigtails ran from around the corner into Naruto's small mudroom.

"Naru-chan, Gaa-kun! I'm so glad you came home!" She tackled the duo, actually pushing them to the floor. This girl, who Sasuke assumed was Naruko, looked bedraggled, as her bangs were standing up in all different directions and her sweater was bunched at her elbows. Then Sasuke noticed what all of the Naruko stories had in common. She wasn't wearing anything that could even be remotely considered pants since her shorts were leaving next to nothing to the imagination as they showed her panties clearly. Sasuke sighed, he'd hoped the rumours were exaggerated, but no such luck. Just then, she looked up and noticed Sasuke standing there. "Hey, who's this cutie?" She asked, standing up and stepping on the floored duo as she got closer to the raven. "She looked at him critically before exclaiming, "He's perfect! Thank you Naru-chan!" With that, she hopped into the living room happily and handed the trio three bags. "Now, don't mix and match, boys!"

The trio headed upstairs warily, glancing around nervously. When they were finally in Naruto's room, they opened the bags, and to Sasuke's and Naruto's dismay, they pulled out a skirt and a dress. Gaara had gotten lucky, apparently not for the first time seeing how Naruto was glaring at him hatefully for a few seconds until Gaara came over and kissed his forehead and he calmed down a bit.

Sasuke sighed as he stripped, putting on the black miniskirt and a skull mid-drift. He looked into the bag, dreading the rest of the outfit. There were a pair of ripped thigh-highs and a black choker. He added the two items before turning to see Naruto pouting on the bed with a neon pink headband, with a matching frilly shoulderless dress with long sleeves that went past Naruto's fingertips. He also wore white thigh-highs with pink frills at the top. Gaara really had gotten off easily, wearing a fishnet shirt with a loose, unbuttoned red flannel shirt over it. He had grey skinny jeans that were ripped down the entire outer sides and loosely stitched together with red lace so that they showed the entirety of his leg. Sasuke noticed something as he marvelled at how well Gaara pulled it off when he noticed something odd.

"Gaara, why don't you button your pants? If they fall down, everyone will see your junk…"

Gaara looked at him weird, "That's the thing… They won't button…"

Naruto looked incredulous, "That's not possible, Naruko tailor-makes all of her designs… There has to be a mistake." With that, the blond walked over to the red-head and pulled at the jeans and almost got them together when he paused and pulled at the waistband, turning it over in confusion. "Sasuke! There's no hole here! I can't find it!"

The raven blinked, walking over to find that Naruto was right, there wasn't a hole. "Well, I guess that we go down now… Don't we?"

Naruto nodded, leading the way down the stairs. When Sasuke looked up, he saw something he wished he didn't. His father was sitting on the couch talking to Naruko. He tried to hide behind Naruto, but was easily spotted by his father, who let out a surprised "Sasuke?"

"Hello, Father…" He said meekly as he peeked around Naruto.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" He growled, stalking over to the raven and grabbing him by the wrist painfully. Sasuke squeaked softly, his already revealing mid-drift shifting up to show mean purple bruises on his chest.

Gaara noticed, growling at Fugaku, "Let go of him."

Fugaku noticed the boy, glaring at him, "So these are your faggot friends, are they Sasuke?" When the boy didn't answer, Fugaku glared and slapped the raven, leaving a red mark. "Well? Are they?"

"And what do you care, old man?" Naruto yelled, moving closer to Fugaku in an attempt to be menacing, but with his smaller stature, he didn't succeed at all, only receiving a glare from the man.

"We're leaving Sasuke, go get dressed, now." He pushed the boy back up the stairs. Once they were back in Naruto's room, Fugaku sighed, looking at Sasuke. "What did I tell you about standing up for yourself, Sasuke? Especially at school."

Sasuke's heart sank, he knew his father was disappointed in him, "He picked on us first…"

"That doesn't make it okay! Sasuke, he told the principal that you three beat him up today. But you're in no shape to do that," he motioned to the bruises. "Do they know?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, not at all. I told them that I had to go to cram school this summer and that's why I couldn't spend any time with them." He looked down, "Sorry that you have to take the fall for him, dad…"

Fugaku shook his head, "I should have noticed it sooner, Sasuke; it's my fault. I should have protected you more."

Sasuke looked up at his father, "Father, why did you get so angry earlier? You told me you'd support me in any of my decisions."

Fugaku looked down, "I'd rather they think I'm abusive than oblivious."

Sasuke looked down, folding the clothes he had been wearing and putting them back into their bag. "I think I'm going to tell them what happened. I don't want to hide it anymore, and soon all the marks will be going away anyways. It's not your fault that any of this happened. I'll tell them tomorrow, so… Can we just go home dad?"

Fugaku nodded, reluctantly grabbing his son's arm and brutally dragging him down the stairs, and over to the door. They were almost home free, and Sasuke was holding his breath, but there was no such luck.

**With Naruto**

"We should do something!" Naruto exclaimed as the two Uchihas disappeared upstairs. "He can't treat him like that!"

"Naruto, don't get involved. I feel like there's something else going on… Something they aren't telling us." Gaara said calmly.

Naruko nodded, "You don't know what happened today. Or anytime in the recent past."

Naruto looked at the two as though they had just sprouted ears and tails and were playing with a ball of yarn. "Do you know something I don't Naruko?"

Naruko blushed deep red, but kept silent, looking at her coffee. "N-nothing more than you Naru-chan…" she laughed nervously.

Naruto pouted, "You're a terrible liar, Naruko-nee…"

She sighed exasperatedly, "All I know is that his dad said something about exceptional circumstances. I wasn't paying attention! I was too busy jumping excitedly!"

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other. It was typical for Naruko, but still unbelievable. "I'm going to do something about it. What if he's hurt? He could be in trouble. What if his dad's forcing him to be a drug pusher or something and he's caught in the wrong territory? Or if he's getting beaten by his mother? Or what if Itachi's raping him? I don't know what to think!"

Gaara and Naruko looked at the blond. "You know, Naruto… Somehow we don't have the same list of culprits…" Naruko said slowly.

Just then Fugaku came down the stairs, pulling a dejected looking Sasuke down the stairs behind him. They were almost to the door when Naruto ran over and grabbed Fugaku. "He's not going anywhere with you!" he yelled.

Sasuke looked surprised, "Naruto… Leave it alone…" He looked down again, expecting to lurch forward, but instead he heard his father coughing and felt him let go. His eyes shot up to find Gaara holding his father in a chokehold. "Gaara…" He was in shock, but he easily recovered and kicked his friend in the stomach, forcing him to let go and look down at the raven. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Fugaku blinked, gasping for air, looking across at his son. Sasuke looked back at him guiltily, but Fugaku didn't look angry at all. Once he had caught his breath, he sighed. "Sasuke, I think you need to tell them about in now."

Sasuke looked down as his friends stared at him questioningly. "You're probably right. I should tell them now."

Sasuke helped his father up and they all made their way into the living room to talk about what had happened over the summer. He was going to come clean and tell his friends everything. Starting at the beginning of the last school year and ending with the accident just two days before school started back up again.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking at his friend nervously.

The raven looked down, pulling off his sweatshirt and rolling up the legs of his sweatpants to show old scars marring his legs and a large cluster of bruises on his chest. He didn't know what his friends were thinking as they slowly fingered his legs and chest, but he didn't care either. He just wanted to get this over with. And he knew this was the only way to do it…

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari* What happened to Sasuke?<strong>

**Asahi* What will his friends think?**

**Hikari* Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Revelations

**We do not own Naruto, because then fans would hate us so incredibly much! If you're still reading, you know all the warnings…. So, yeah! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat there for a few minutes. He knew where to start, but he didn't know if he could. He knew that his friends were just worried, but that didn't help him make his choice. Naruto and Gaara looked at him with worry, resting their hands on either of his shoulders, urging him on. He looked down, taking a deep breath.<p>

Naruto knew that his friend didn't want to tell them, but he had to know. No one was going to touch his raven and get away with it. Naruto blushed deep red. His raven… He liked that, almost as much as when Sasuke made fun of him.

"It started about a year ago…" Sasuke looked up in time to see Gaara's and Naruto's faces darken. Fugaku smiled inwardly slightly. At least he hadn't been the only one not to notice. "Remember Uncle Madara?"

The blond and red-head nodded uncertainly. "He was the cool one, right? The one who wanted you to talk to the rest of your family about how you were gay three years ago?" Naruto blurted, forgetting that Fugaku hadn't known about this particular morsel of information.

"Yeah, well… Last year, he started acting a little weird, but I didn't really think much about it because it's Madara, and he has to deal with Tobi and Obito all the time. But a few weeks into the school year… He… He…" Sasuke looked down, biting his lip. He took a deep breath and continued. "He asked me to… have sex with him… And, I said no… But, he didn't want to hear that…" Sasuke swallowed around the lump in his throat. "He told me that he wasn't actually asking and dragged me into the guest house. He threw me on the bed and pushed my face down into the pillows. I was in shock… At first I had thought that he was joking, but then he started tying me to the bed… And I felt like my blood froze in my veins… I'd never had sex with anyone before, let alone a guy, and I wasn't ready… But he didn't care…" Tears started to run down Sasuke's face, and his father lifted him onto the couch next to him and rubbed his head gently.

"Sasuke… You don't have to do this. I'm sure they'll understand if you don't tell them everything right now. We can come back tomorrow and pick up. Right, boys?" Fugaku assured, looking pointedly at Naruto and Gaara.

The duo nodded in understanding, but Sasuke looked up with tear-filled eyes. "I don't want to drag this out… Can't I just get this over with?"

They all nodded except Naruko. She was leaning back into the couch. She knew how the raven was probably faring. She herself had quite the secret penned up inside of her too. But she knew she didn't have the guts to tell anyone. Not yet at least.

Sasuke nodded, picking up where he left off. "He pulled down both of our pants. I tried to beg him to stop, but he covered my mouth with one hand and held me still with the other. I felt him line up, and he started… He didn't do anything special, just pushed in as hard as he could. I screamed in pain and squirmed around, trying to move away, but he just thrust harder and harder into me the more I moved. I could feel the blood streaming down my legs, but I couldn't do anything. He had me trapped. He kept moaning and thrusting until I felt hi shove deep inside of me and I felt him cum. I hated it. I wished I had never been born. I wanted to die…" Sasuke trailed off, trembling in his father's arms. Fugaku took to comforting the raven. Rubbing his back and head and arms until he calmed down enough to continue. "I told him that I would tell someone. That my father and Itachi would kill him, but he just laughed at me and said, 'You won't tell anyone, because who would believe a stupid brat like you? Besides, you deserve it for acting all gay all the time.' I didn't want to believe him, but I did. I started blaming myself for everything that he did to me. Every week he came into my room and dragged me from whatever I was doing down into the guest house. And every week, he told me to suck him off and have sex with him…" Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could talk about this without going insane.

Naruto and Gaara moved closer to the couch, rubbing his legs gently. Gaara wanted nothing more than to go to the Uchiha manor and beat the living pulp out of Madara. There was no forgiving the man for what he had done to Sasuke. It was despicable. Who did that to anyone, let alone such an innocent boy?

Sasuke looked up at his father. "After the school year was over, it became more and more frequent. There was one week where I was dragged away twice a day. Dad and Itachi noticed though with the frequency and confronted Madara about it. Madara said that he was just teaching me some tricks to finishing homework faster. But they didn't buy it and the next time that Madara dragged me away, they followed him and saw what he was doing. Itachi burst in and started beating Madara. He pulled him off of me and told him how worthless he was. Dad couldn't seem to move from the doorway though. He looked as though a bus had just driven through the room. I was too jaded by now and I felt numb. Dad walked in slowly as Itachi called for help and sat on the bed next to me, holding me until paramedics came. Itachi stayed with Madara, promising me that he would come see me as soon as he could."

Naruko glanced over at the boy and sighed inwardly. The boy looked so fragile. She knew that he couldn't feel anything by now. He was too numb from telling the story. She reached over and held the boy's hand in hers. He looked so fragile. She couldn't believe that this boy was one of the Uchihas. She was glad Naruto knew him. They would be good for each other if the truth ever came out.

Sasuke looked down brokenly, "While I was in the hospital, Madara was sent to prison, but apparently, he knew someone in there because he had broken out within two weeks. School was about to start again, and I went to orientation. But when I went to go home, someone attacked me. They beat me, tied me up and blindfolded me before they shoved me into a car. We didn't drive very far, but I was completely disoriented. When they pulled me out, they tied me to a chair. When they took off my blindfold, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Madara was standing in front of me with a vicious smile plastered onto his face." Sasuke paused, almost like he couldn't remember what happened.

Fugaku looked down at his son. "Do you remember what the rest was, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked puzzled. Naruto looked up at him. There was no way. Sasuke couldn't remember what happened to him?

Sasuke looked like he gave up. "I can't remember…"

Fugaku held onto Sasuke. "Should I tell them what I know of the rest?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly. He couldn't figure out how he had forgotten such a horrible thing that happened to him. Everyone around him looked relieved. Had he really looked that bad?

Fugaku smiled down at Sasuke before steeling himself. "We noticed he went missing that night, but we had no clue where. We found his cell phone in the school parking lot. It took us three days to find him in a warehouse across town. When we arrived, Madara had Sasuke chained up and was raping him. Sasuke was barely conscious. We rushed him to a hospital where they found that he had a concussion, broken ribs, and fractures in seven other bones. They also informed us what we knew, that he had been brutally raped, but also that they hadn't fed him anything for the past three days. They kept him for a few weeks to make sure that he would be fine. Unfortunately, Sasuke has never been a very fast healer. We had hopes that he would be able to heal from the bruises, but it seems that the blood hasn't quite clotted completely. He has an appointment with a cardiologist in a week to check on it.

"What about Madara?" Naruto asked, glaring at the carpet.

"He's been detained in a high-security prison across the country." Fugaku assured the blond.

"What comes next then?" Gaara asked, looking up at Sasuke with worry.

Fugaku and Sasuke looked at each other. "We don't actually know. Whatever happens, happens I suppose…" Sasuke replied slowly. "I don't really know what the next step is."

Naruto stood up abruptly, "But there must be–" He was cut off by "Best friend" by Toy Box resonating through the room, and he glared at his sister.

"Hello? *pause* At home with Naru-chan and the guys… *pause, blush spreading* Naru-chan's guys! *pause* No, I'm not fucking them… *pause, sweat drop* They're GAY! *long pause* Okay, okay… Where are you? *pause* Outside?! *Runs to window* Fine… Come on in. *pause* The door's unlocked." And with that she hung up angrily.

The door opened wide and someone yelled, "Little sis! That's very unsafe for you and our cutie little brother!" He walked into the living room and his jaw hit the floor. "I mean… Our little sister…" He looked at Naruko with confusion. "It all makes sense now… That's why you two are Naru's and I'm not!"

She punched his jaw, "What are you, five?! Kyuu-kun, I expected more from you!"

The redhead laughed. He laughed like Naruto, but he had red hair that was spiky towards his scalp but he had two low ponytails that grew straight down to his waist. He was wearing a red flannel shirt like Gaara's but he wasn't wearing anything under it, letting it show off his chest. He had on black skinny jeans that also didn't quite button, but you could see where they were supposed to. "I know, Naru-chan! Naru-kun's just so cute as a girl, isn't he?"

She smiled. "He's a very talented girl. But for what reason are you here exactly?" She seated herself back onto the couch and Kyuubi sat next down on the floor, dragging Naruto onto the floor in front of him. "Mom and Dad kicked me out. They told me to go get a better job. So I started walking this morning and I thought of you guys around seven this morning and ran over!"

Naruto sighed. "You're hopeless Kyuubi! You knew they would do this… You are twenty six now, and Naruko's been working since she turned eighteen four years ago!"

Kyuubi grabbed his little brother, "Yeah, well, she's gonna give me a job as a model now… Cuz I was her original."

Naruko smirked evilly. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you three to do a favour for me for a while… It'll be even better with a fourth model… I've decided that I'm going to give you all jobs in my company! As my perfect models!"

Naruto looked up at her in confusion, "What do you mean for a while? You just met Sasuke!"

She looked at him, obviously hurt. "Of course I've been spying on you three for years now! He has the perfect expressions I need!"

Naruto's jaw hit the floor. "You're kidding right? You could have told me, you know!" He pouted, "I would have totally given him a better wardrobe years ago!"

Sasuke smiled, "It's just like you to worry about that, Naru-chan…"

"So, when do we start?" Gaara asked sceptically.

"Next week!" She pulled out her phone, "I'm calling your principal right now to inform him of your work schedule the company worked out for you guys!"

"She already scheduled it?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

Gaara and Kyuubi laughed, "So like her…" They said in unison and looked at each other sceptically.

"We should get home, Sasuke…" Fugaku said, starting to get up.

"Actually, that's the thing…" Naruko interrupted.

"What?" He looked across to the blond uneasily.

"I actually need him to stay here if he's going to take the job. His options are to stay in the headquarters dorm or with his sponser, me. The house is big enough. So, it'll be easy to make room for these three." She motioned to Sasuke, Gaara and Kyuubi. "Along with Hina-chan, Sasori-kun, Karin-chan, and Sakura-chan, and whoever her new boyfriend is, that is. Even if some of the boys have to share rooms, it shouldn't be a huge deal."

Gaara looked up, "I thought Temari and Neji were moving in too."

Naruko blushed, "Right! But that's it, I think…" She thought for a bit before nodding, "Yeah, so, twelve people in this house isn't so big of a deal. Especially since the master bedroom is kinda wasted on my one bed…"

Fugaku nodded. "I'll discuss it with Mikoto. When does he have to move in by?"

Naruko sighed, "The sooner the better. I think most everyone's moving in by the end of the week."

Fugaku blanched, "That's in two days!"

"I know, but it's a necessary evil. Sasuke will go home on his off weekends, but he has to be here in case a model falls through. That's how the company works. And starting on the first of September, they'll be evaluated to see if they can make it among the other models." She looked down, "You can hope that he doesn't make it. If that's the case, he'll be dropped and sent back home. He can try again every year, which is what I aim for. I want a one hundred percent rate for my models! Most designers have a twenty-five percent approved rate."

* * *

><p><strong>*Hikari* So, yeah, and stuffs!<strong>

***Asahi* Twelve people in one house!**

***Hikari* It shouldn't be too hectic!**

***Asahi* But who's Sakura's bf?**

***Hikari* I thought you knew!**

***Asahi* You were supposed to know!**

***Staring at Each Other***

***Unison* Not good...**

***Ryota* I know...**

***Hikari* What?!**


	4. The Models

**Hikari* Hello beautiful people!**

**Asahi* We have an update deal for you today!**

**Hikari* …**

**Asahi* …**

**Hikari* -.- Lame…**

**Asahi* -_-' … Oh…**

**Hikari* Enjoy! He's a better writer than he is a sales man. I promise!**

**Asahi* …..**

**With Sasuke**

"I don't want him to leave home so early either, but it's a job, Fugaku, and I can't argue him having some work experience!" Mikoto said softly, addressing her husband tiredly.

"He's more likely to be found! They don't even lock their doors! I don't trust him with them!" Fugaku argued, holding his head in his hands. Sasuke had never seen his father so lost in his life, and he was much more than a little scared. "Not to mention, you didn't see what she had him wearing." He shuddered at the thought, but Sasuke just shrugged.

Just then, Itachi walked through the door with the last person Fugaku probably wanted to see. Fugaku's eyes widened, taking in the sight of Itachi and Sakura Haruno. "Dad, I have something to tell you." He paused, seeing everyone sitting at the table. And all of them looking very serious.

"Itachi… No! No! I won't allow it! Both of my sons? No! No, no, no!" Fugaku exploded, letting out all of his pent up frustrations.

Itachi was taken aback. "So, you were the new recruit? Can't say I'm surprised though. We Uchihas have very strong blood, and are very handsome!" He struck an awkward pose, and Sakura laughed at him a little.

"She chose you because you're handsome, but you don't have to pose!"

Itachi blushed, brushing his hair out of his face. "Not even like this?"

She was drooling, actually drooling. Sasuke looked at her weirdly. "Is she brain-dead, Itachi?" Fugaku ventured to ask.

Sasuke smirked, "Here, I'll check." Sasuke smirked, sliding up behind her and grabbing her waist. Itachi almost protested until Sasuke revealed something very interesting to the older raven that he would never have guessed. The younger Uchiha leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Are you ready to hold the Uchiha's pride, Sakura-chan?" And with that, he began ruthlessly tickling the pinkette.

She squealed loudly and struggled in Sasuke's hands for a bit before Itachi saved her just to tickle her more himself.

Once all of this excitement had passed, Itachi glanced over at his father. "How did you know what I wanted? I don't remember telling anyone. Unless. How did you even know about Sasuke? Have you been stalking him, Dad?"

Fugaku blanched, "Naruko told me when I was over there earlier today. Something about moving in in two days as well. I assume that you knew before now and just didn't bother to mention it at all to any of us?"

"Well, yeah. You wouldn't exactly approve…" Itachi said slowly. "But it works out, because now, I can personally look after Sasu-chan!" He launched himself at his brother, but the younger easily side stepped. "I am perfectly capable of such a thing. As are all of the people he'd be staying with. We'll keep track of him, I swear."

Sakura nodded, "I'm practically a pro at stalking him from before he came out. I can totally keep tabs on him now too."

Fugaku sighed. Neither was a very secure option.

XxX

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Fugaku sighed, looking at the brothers' bags.

"It's not forever. We'll be back periodically." Sasuke reassured, tossing his bags into the trunk of his brother's Ferrari 458.

"I'll miss you, sweetie." Mikoto smiled, hugging both of her sons.

Fugaku nodded. "Keep me updated."

XxX

The Uchiha brothers pulled into the Uzumakis' driveway to find three other cars parked more to the left side. Assumably so that any of the inhabitants could get out at any time. They opted to park a little further back than they probably needed to. But they didn't exactly feel comfortable in such close quarters. The boys unloaded their bags and walked hesitantly into the house, knocking lightly before entering warily.

"Sasuke!" A cute blond they recognised immediately yelled, jumping around the corner. "Everyone's been waiting for you two!"

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other warily. It was six in the morning, but everyone was already here? That seemed extremely unlikely. They followed the bouncy blond into the living room to see that sure enough, everyone was here and sprawled out in the room. "Wow. That really is everyone…" Itachi said slowly. There was a huge range of people in the room. And Sasuke almost felt intimidated by all of them. None of them were particularly bad looking.

"Naruko! They're here! We can start room assignments!" Naruto bubbled, looking at his sister. Itachi and Sasuke looked sceptically at each other, but didn't say a word. Naruko was a dramatic person, just like her little brother. After all, she had called her brother in sick for school yesterday so that he could help her set up for the big move-in today, but judging by the blond's actions, he was living off of coffee and hot chocolate because they hadn't started until last night.

Naruko smiled brightly, "Good!" She pulled out what looked like floor plans and slammed the down on the coffee table. "Okay, so, we have a slight problem right now with rooms. Namely, that we only have ten rooms to our twelve people. This is a huge issue. Also! I did not think this through at all!"

Sasuke looked at her. How were there ten rooms in this tiny house? Maybe he missed something. Yeah, he just missed that they actually nave another floor. That's all, he hoped.

Karen face palmed and Kyuubi laughed hysterically. "Why cous? What happened that you didn't account for?" Karen asked, holding her head.

Naruko smiled broadly as though she were very proud of her apparent idiot syndrome. "We have a person I wasn't accounting for, first off, and secondly, I was banking on Sakura rooming with Itachi… But I was informed this morning that that is typically not acceptable."

The room fell silent. She's an idiot… The biggest idiot ever. Everyone but Karen and Kyuubi looked toward Naruto as though this explained so much they had never understood. So, stupid must run in the family. Sasuke froze. She said ten rooms… If she's an idiot. Is there a possibility that there aren't actually ten normal bedrooms? He pictured people strewn randomly with air mattresses throughout the entire house, and couldn't help but shudder.

Naruko decided to continue spewing her brain onto the table in front of her. "So, we'll just vote on rooms at this point!" Everyone looked relieved at this solution. Unfortunately, Naruko just kept talking. So, we need two groups of two! I don't care if they're couples or siblings, but it's gotta happen!"

The room looked around at the inhabitants. Finally Sakura rolled over to Itachi and claimed him by wrapping her arms around his right leg. Everyone looked sceptically at them, then, Hinata and Neji moved closer to each other, the former blushing bright red as the latter wrapped his arm around her.

Karen smirked. "Way to take one for the team, guys. Nice effort, really." Everyone rolled their eyes at her sarcastic tone.

Naruko shrugged. "Who gives a fuck as long as they're okay with it? Hinata and Neji are engaged and Itachi and Sakura are in a semi-serious relationship at least. We'll deal with problems as they pop up." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Naruko had a point this time. "Okay, so, rooms. For our two cutie couples, we have the master upstairs and the guest/sleepover room in the basement. So… You two can duke it out for whichever one you want there. Just let me know and stuffs. Uhm… Welp, let's decide by pulling numbers. We can spend all day moving everything in, since I called the school earlier today. So, just leave your shit here I guess."

Everyone was smiling and Itachi and Sakura walked, er, Itachi hobbled, dragging the pinkette after him toward the cute couple.

Sasuke followed the other seven people into the kitchen. Naruko smiled broadly. Gaara looked up when they finally started room assignments. Kyuubi glanced over toward the red head. Everyone could tell he wanted the room closest to Naruto. The question was if he could pull it off.

"Care to explain how this is going to work, Naru-chan?" Kyuubi inquired, leaning against the counter.

"Well, sure! We're gonna number the rooms based on size and floor, starting from the top. For the sake of fairness, Naru-chan and I are going to even put our names in!" She bubbled along easily, bouncing happily on the balls of her feet, causing her long blond pigtails to bounce with her. "And then, we'll have each person draw a room number. No complaining about your assignments! I don't wanna hear it!

**Hikari* Just a bit of clarification here, Neji and Hinata aren't truly related in my fanfic.**

**Asahi* Because we don't like to follow the rules!**

**Hikari* Also, I wanted them to be a normal couple!**

**Asahi* For bg, Hinata is a Hyuuga, and Neji isn't related at all, but he was chosen for his family's close connections to the Hyuuga family when he was three to marry Hinata, and they have grown up around each other and played together all of their lives, knowing that they will at some point get married.**

**Ryota* Told you I knew who Sakura was dating!**

**Hikari* Shoulda had peps guess!**

**Asahi* That'd become horrid!**

**Hikari* Imagine some of those guesses…**

**Ryota* Please review?**

**Asahi* Maybe?**

**Hikari* We hope?**

**Asahi* Until next time…**

**Ryota* Stay awesome…**

**Hikari* And magical…**

**ALL* Byes!**


	5. Room Assignments!

**Hikari* Don't be mad at us?**

**Asahi* Life is hard…**

**Hikari* And this chapter may take extremely long…**

**Asahi* Not that like, any of you care…**

**Hikari* Rude much?**

**Asahi* I'd care about my rudeness if they reviewed more…**

**Hikari* Grow up… We can't help that…**

**Asahi* Thanks to goddess bubbles for the review!**

**Hikari* Enjoy!**

Everyone crowded around the kitchen table. Naruko and Naruto had assigned numbers to each of the other eight rooms. Sasuke looked around the table. Naruto was looking determined to have his old room back, and Gaara wanted nothing more than to be upstairs across from his. Sasuke shrugged. He'd be happy to be away from one of the couples rooms. He didn't know that he wanted to be around that too much.

Naruko smirked. "Temari's up first! Pull a number!"

The younger blonde shivered, pulling a number out of a glass jar. She unfolded it slowly and sighed in relief, "Seven…" She said slowly. She hoped that she was in one of the far rooms in the basement. She definitely didn't want to be too close to any of the drama from the others.

Naruko giggled, scribbling her name down in a small box on her floor plan. "You have the old nursery in the basement! It's actually an okay room. It's right between the laundry room and the bathroom!"

Temari sighed, Sasuke smiled reluctantly at the poor senior. It was obvious that she was dreading the room next to the bathroom the way she deflated after it was announced. Naruko happily shoved the jar in Karin's direction, "You next, Karin-chan!"

The red-head smirked, pulling out a slip next and unfolding it, "Four. Is that good?"

The blonde bubbled happily. You're in Naru-chan's old room! Congratulations!" She scribbled more on the sheet before pulling out her own slip. She squealed in excitement, "I'm rooming across from you, Karin! Ohmigod! I'm sooo excited!" She quickly wrote something else on her paper before turning to Kyuubi and handing him the jar.

He looked at it before slowly pulling out a slip for himself. "Five… Don't tell me…"

She smirked, "Right next to the sleepover room. The biggest single one in the basement. I'm sure you'll be comfortable there, cous…" She wrote his name on her sheet before handing the jar to Sasori

Sasori reluctantly drew his piece of paper and smiled, "Ten. Smallest room…"

Naruko smiled, "You share a wall with Temari, and consequently, that bathroom. Sorry if it's a bit cramped…"

Sasori shrugged, "Cramped is fine by me…"

Naruto was bouncing so much he looked like a mix of excitement and an I-really-have-to-pee dance. "I'm next, right, Naru-chan?"

The older blonde sighed, "Yes, Naru-chan… You are… Just pull a number before I decide to pull one for you."

The younger reached into the jar and unravelled his piece of paper. "Six… I got six! Yes!" He stuck out his tongue at his sister. "I'm in the far corner by the bathroom!"

Naruko shook her head, handing the jar to Sasuke. He pulled one reluctantly and unravelled his slowly. "Nine… Whatever that means…"

Naruto jumped over to Sasuke. "We share a wall, Sasuke! This is gonna be awesome!"

Naruko tried her best to ignore her brother as she turned to Gaara, "So that means that you're eight and you share a wall with Sasuke."

Gaara smiled. "Great! I can hardly wait, Sasuke."

Naruko clapped her hands just as Itachi hobbled in with Sakura still on his leg to tell her that the two couples had decided on Itachi and Sakura in the master and the Hyuugas in the sleepover room.

Naruko finally wrote down all the names before she smiled excitedly. "Okay, everyone, to the living room!"

We were all herded back and seated around the small coffee table where Naruko revealed her poor drawings of the house with names scrawled over the rooms. Everyone looked at it for a while, wondering why she was showing us this.

Naruko answered us shortly afterwards, "Everyone, to your rooms! Reconvene in half an hour with anything that you notice you need. It can be absolutely anything! We'll go buy furniture afterwards. I'm positive there aren't enough beds if nothing else…"

Everyone took one last look before grabbing their bags and heading towards their rooms. Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto rounded a corner in the basement to see four plain doors. Gaara looked toward the other two. "Why don't we spend ten minutes in each room? It's plenty of time, isn't it?"

Sasuke smirked, "Why not? We'll start with your room, Gaara, seeing as it's the closest…"

Naruto pouted, "No way! I don't wanna lug my bags through two rooms!"

Gaara smiled, "Then we'll drop off our bags and start in Naruto's room, I guess."

Sasuke smiled back, "Whatever the princess wants, I suppose." Gaara laughed while Naruto huffed his way down the hall. Gaara and Sasuke dropped their bags inside their doors and followed Naruto to his room. Once they were inside his room, they thought that the trio's rooms were about the same size, until they didn't see Naruto and realized the room was an L shape rather than a rectangle. The boys peeked around the corner to see Naruto bent over into a closet. The blond stood up to turn around and noticed the duo gawking at him.

Naruto smiled broadly, "I found some paper! So that we can write out what we need in our rooms!"

The two smiled back at him, "Yeah, that'll be great, Naru-chan." Gaara jeered while Sasuke snickered.

The blond stuck out his tongue in response and looked around, writing down what he needed. The other two smiled at their blond friend. He was easy to make fun of, and they loved that he had such a temper. Soon though, Naruto was done and the trio moved on to Sasuke's room. Sasuke's room was actually almost empty. All it had was a desk and a dresser. Naruto hurriedly wrote down everything the poor raven could ever want, but not necessarily need. They hastily moved on to Gaara's room which had only a bed and Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous of the red-head. At least he had somewhere comfy to sleep, but on further inspection, the bed didn't seem too sturdy, and Sasuke couldn't help but think about the noises the bed itself would add to people having sex in it.

The trio sat down on the unstable bed and it let out an unhealthy creaking noise. The boys laughed, and pushed each other only to hear more unhealthy squeaks and creaks. The three laughed uncontrollably and slowly made their way upstairs. They could hardly breathe when they flopped on the living room floor, still hysterical. Naruto weakly handed Naruko his cheat sheet to their missing furniture.

She looked at him with confusion until he managed to choke out, "Add a new bed to Gaara's… That think squeals more than a pig in heat!"

"Watch it, Naru-chan, you were conceived on that bed. Naru-chan got it as a housewarming gift from our parents when she left. Actually, as far as I know, Mom was conceived in that bed too," Kyuubi warned slowly.

The three just kept laughing. "It's like the blanket from The Proposal! Dude, that's nasty!" Gaara exclaimed.

Naruko blushed, "We're gonna have to send that bed back or hide it away…"

Neji shrugged, "Just hide it somewhere and only take it out if they come over. It'll be fine. That way, Gaara doesn't have to sleep on it."

Naruko blushed, pulling out a big whiteboard from behind the sofa. It looked like it had once been used often, but had been behind that sofa for too long. "Okay, let's see, how should we do this?" She thought for a bit before she stood it up vertically and started by writing 'Bed' in nice cursive letters. "How many people need beds, raise your hands." Naruko looked up from her board to see that pretty much everyone needed a bed. It made sense she supposed since there were previously only two people in the house. "So… Eight of those… What else?"

Neji raised his hand, "I don't know about anyone else, but Hina-chan and I need at least one desk…"

Some others nodded at this. Naruko looked like she was at a loss. She pulled an eraser off the back of the board. "This isn't working for me…"

Everyone thought for a while before Kyuubi took the board from his sister's hands. "What if we just write down the basic necessities? Like, Bed, Nightstand, Dresser, Armoire, Desk, Computer Chair, and Bookshelves. Then anything extra, as we pass it around, they add it and a tally mark for everything needed. After it gets back to Naru-chan, we can vote on importance of the items added in the room." Kyuubi turned the board around to present nicely printed item names.

Everyone seemed to agree to this idea. Itachi looked around the circle as the board was handed on and started to circulate through them all. "While we're doing this, maybe we should introduce ourselves? Because I just realized how few of you I know…"

Naruko blinked, looking around. "Yeah, why not? We can make a game out of this… While the board's going around, we'll go the opposite way to share something about ourselves. How's that sound? Your name must be stated first and that can't be the only thing you say." Everyone seemed okay with this, so she smiled, "I'll start then, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, and I'm Naruto's and Kyuubi's sister! And I'm technically your boss!"

Hinata smiled, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, and I'm a sophomore at Konoha High. I'm also engaged to Neji-kun."

Neji smirked, "I'm Neji Hyuuga, I'm a junior at Konoha High, and I'm engaged to Hina-chan."

Karin smiled confidently, "I'm Karin Uzumaki, I'm a junior at Konoha High, and I'm Naruko's, Naruto's and Kyuubi's cousin."

Temari blushed slightly, "I'm Temari Sabaku. I'm Gaara's older sister, a senior at Konoha High, and a huge fan of Naruko's."

Sasori looked up boredly, "I'm Sasori Akasuna. I'm a freshman at Akatsuki College, and I'm… Actually not related to any of you… Damn. Talk about an outcast. I was in an art class with Naruko her senior year and my ninth grade year since I was taking sophomore art at the time."

Gaara smirked, "I'm Gaara Sabaku. I'm a sophomore at Konoha High, I'm gay, and I'm Temari's little brother."

Naruto smiled broadly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a sophomore at Konoha High, I'm gay, and I'm Naruko and Kyuubi's little brother!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha… I'm a sophomore at Konoha High, I'm gay, and I'm Itachi's little brother who kicks his ass any day."

Itachi launched at his brother, "That's not very nice Sasu-chan!" Sasuke easily slid forward, and his brother grabbed Naruto instead, causing everyone else to laugh. The Uchiha sat up dejectedly, "I'm Itachi Uchiha. I'm a sophomore at Akatsuki College, I'm dating Sakura, and I'm Sasuke's older brother."

Sakura stroked the older Uchiha's hair while he moped. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a sophomore at Konoha High, I'm dating Itachi, and I'm… Not actually related to anyone here… Sasori's not alone I guess… Not really since I has Itachi…"

Kyuubi looked oddly at the pinkette. "I'm Kyuubi Kurama. I'm Naruto and Naruko's brother, I'm a bum for a living... And… I'm pretty much worthless most of the time… But I like to make fun of my cute little Narus's!"

The whiteboard was almost all the way around when Sasori looked at Kyuubi oddly. "So… How come you're a Kurama, but Naruto and Naruko are Uzumakis?"

Kyuubi looked up, "Kurama's just the name I've always had. I know that I'm Minato and Kushina's child because of creepy home videos, but that's what I got… I dunno. I think it was like a family tradition or something because I'm the first son to them. Something about a legacy." Kyuubi waved the notion away as though he didn't care too much.

Naruko jumped up just then, and copied the whiteboard contents onto a shopping list. "I've decided! I'm going to buy a van! That way everyone can make trips in the same car! I'm gonna run and order everything, then I'll be back and we can head to your first gig!"

**Hikari* Okay, so we thought that this one and the next one were gonna be together, but then it didn't happen that way…**

**Asahi* So this is your lucky day…**

**Hikari* We just split it and we're putting both up on the same day!**

**Asahi* Maybe you aren't so happy with that, but we are…**

**Hikari* So review and we'll work harder in the future!**

**Asahi* Maybe?**


	6. Starting From The Bottom

**Hikari* Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The trio were sitting squished together. Naruko had actually done it. She had bought a van, which we were now stuffed into in order to make our way to the first round of auditions. Sasuke looked across at Naruto and Gaara, but neither of the two looked very nervous for their first job auditions. Naruto looked back at the raven, "Hey, teme, it's not as bad as you think it's gonna be."

Sasuke glared at the blond, "And how would you know, dobe?"

The boy blushed bright red and Gaara smirked, "Naruko already tried to get him in as a female model under the name Nariko. He actually succeeded too, until they wanted to do lingerie and they figured it out. He was twelve at that time. It took them half a year to realize he wasn't a she."

Hinata glanced back at the trio, "That's r-really unfortunate… N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto shrugged, "At least I know what I'm doing, I guess…"

Karin turned around, "Yeah, so you better give us some pointers so that we all make it, Naruto!"

Naruto stuck his nose in the air, "What if I don't wanna?!"

Sasuke laughed as the duo erupted into a mini war over if Naruto should help or not.

Naruko turned into a large parking lot. After she had parked, she stood and turned to face us, a wide grin on her face, "So, the good news is that none of you have to cross-dress this year! But I want all of you on your best behavior, even if another designer's model makes fun of you or something else that would get not only you in trouble but everyone else. I want all of the girls off first to talk to them in private!"

The girls shrugged and stepped off the bus. All of the boys sat there, whispering and muttering about what could be happening. The four slowly returned to their seats looking very dejected before Naruko followed, "I bet you boys are wondering what that was all about! I've been told that the judges for the first round are extremely strict this year and so, we are 'banning' couples."

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy except Kyuubi, "It makes sense. After all, as a first-time model, it's hard to act natural when they pair you with someone else for couple shots. They won't want to act all lovey-dovey if they're worried about how their partner will react."

Hinata slowly raised her hand, "So, does this mean that I have to take off my ring?"

Naruko thought about it, "How about we vote? Hinata keeps the ring on?" Neji, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Naruto and Karen raised their hands. "Hinata takes it off?" Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Itachi raised their hands. Naruko frowned, "Gaara, Sasori, why didn't you two vote?"

Sasori looked at her, "I think it's up to the designer whether it goes with the outfit or not."

Gaara shrugged, "I think it should be decided based on the pairing. If she's alone or partnered with Neji then she should be able to wear it, but if she's posing with me, I'd rather she didn't based on how people might view her."

Naruko thought for a while, "Makes sense! I agree with Sasori and Gaara! If it goes with the outfit and the context, she can wear the ring, but otherwise, I don't wanna see it. Deal?"

Everyone agreed, it was only fair. They all piled off the van, eager to stretch their legs, and crowded around the van. Naruko disembarked last and led everyone around to the back of the van to collect their pre-packed outfits. Sasuke happened to know that she collected everyone's measurements and had worked almost non-stop to finish them on time. Each person was responsible for their outfit. Naruko said that they could keep them if they liked them. Naruko led the way into the building. Apparently, she'd entered herself into the next level of modeling when she had signed the others up. Once inside the building, it didn't seem anywhere near as monstrous as it was from the outside. Naruko followed the signs up a set of stairs to a table with a sign that read 'Model and Co. Entrance.'

"Hello, Naru-chan, how can we help you?" asked a petite blue-haired girl with amber eyes and a ball stud in her lower lip. She was wearing a black halter top with red trim, a black pleated miniskirt with red tool poking out from underneath and black ankle heels.

"I'm here to enter my models of course!" Naruko gushed, motioning to her eleven groupies.

Konan looked us each over before she smirked, "I dunno, Naruko… You say you want them all to pass, but I'm not so sure…" She stood up and walked around, Gaara took note of her belly button piercing and tattoo of a pair of stark white wings on her back.

Naruko scoffed, "Yeah, well, uncle Jiraiya may have snatched you, Nagato and Yahiko up before me, but I will not lose any more beautiful people!"

The blue-haired woman smiled, "Yes, ma'am! Honestly, I wish you would've been the one to recruit us… Jiraiya's a bit of a… perv."

The duo continued to talk about Jiraiya's opinions of female clothing as Konan showed us to the dressing rooms. Konan turned around suddenly to look straight at Kyuubi, "Hey, isn't that…?"

Naruko stopped, turning around to be plowed into by a distracted Sasori and Temari. She didn't pay any attention to them as they fell backwards on their butts. "Who? Kyuubi? He's my older brother… He practically begged me to let him be a model again…"

Konan clearly wasn't paying attention though. Her eyes were glued to Kyuubi. "He's cute…" she whispered. It was barely audible, but it caught the red-head's attention and he smirked at the girl, pushing between Sasuke and Gaara to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Hey beautiful, I hope I get to see more of you. What do you say?" She blushed bright red before he broke out in laughter. All of the girls were glaring at him and Konan looked like she was about to cry. He blinked, "Sorry, darling, but I'm kinda stuck on someone right now…" He glanced toward Temari. "Sorry if I went overboard…"

The blue-haired girl shook her head, she knew what that was like… After both Nagato and Yahiko had come out, she had been left empty. She could let this go. "Well, anyway, are any of you uncomfortable changing in front of the same sex?"

Neji went to raise his hand, but Hinata elbowed him hard in the ribs, whispering, "Don't be such a narcissistic baby. They aren't into you!"

Konan blinked a few times before looking at the crowd of people and ushering them into both into their respective dressing rooms. "Just change into whatever Naruko's picked out for you for now, okay?"

Gaara looked at her questioningly, "For now?"

Konan blinked, "You showcase your natural ability in this first round, then in the second round, you'll be given a different outfit which you'll have to showcase your modeling abilities."

Temari shrugged, "Just smile for the judges, right?"

Konan smirked, "Pretty much!"

Naruko smiled, "You'll all be fine!" Konan gathered us all in a circle. "The judges were talking about either semi-formal or swimsuits! You guys will look amazing!"

Naruko smiled, "Everyone get dressed and meet back out here as soon as possible!" Konan left quickly and everyone piled into the dressing rooms.

Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke were the first to be dressed and exited the dressing room hastily. Naruto looked around before pulling the other two after him and leaning against a wall with them. They were telling jokes and laughing when two boys walked up to them. One had magenta eyes and silver hair that was combed neatly back, and was wearing a loose open front hoodie that showed off his chest and grey skinny jeans on. The other was wearing a bandana as a mask with a ripped black tank top on. He was covered from head to toe in scars and had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hey, look at the fucking faggot trying to entertain his friends! What a fucking loser!" The silver haired one exclaimed.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Who are you talking about, Mr. Narcissist?"

The silver jeered at the redhead, "Your faggoty faggot little blond fucker."

Sasuke smirked, "Funny, I thought you were talking about yourself."

The boy glared, "Why would you think that?"

Naruto looked up, "Because we're all gay, and we are entertained." He pointed to the brunette, "Unlike your friend seems to be."

The brunette shrugged and started to pull the other boy away from the trio before he turned around, "Sorry to bother you three. My friend's an idiot poorly disguised as a model." And with that, he left.

They turned around to see everyone from their group staring at them. Naruko rushed over, "You were so mature, my little Naru-chan!" She pulled back, "But we have to go to the auditorium now for your introduction to modeling."

They walked in and sat down just as the MC popped up from a smoke cover.

"Oh Mylanta! Is that Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Naruko nodded, "Last year was Kakashi-sensei."

Gai explained how modeling would be done and that he would announce who was up. They would approach the stage and be allowed to step on stage in any manner they pleased, but that the judges would be judging them on their performance. They would be called by their registered name and designer sponsor. Once they were on stage, they had to act as though they were posing for a photo shoot. When the judges have seen enough, they would be informed and the next person was to approach. The judges would then deliberate on who will move on during the next level's performances. Without at least one judge who wants you as a model, you will not proceed to the next round. "First up is… Sakura Haruno represented by Naruko Uzumaki!"

Naruko nodded at Sakura who slipped in her headphones and danced her way up to the stage. She was wearing a 3 Doors Down black t with the left hem and arm missing completely. It was tied with light pink ribbon to match her hair at the armpit and the hip. She had a blood red cami underneath and a black, red and white plaid skirt. Her tight black leggings had slices in the thighs, calves and knees and she had black combat boots tied with pink and red laces. Her hair was pulled into neat little pigtails and she had clip in black streaks and two pretty lace bows. She easily flipped onto the stage and danced and posed, smiling and lip synching the lyrics to whatever song she was listening to. Soon, she was released, and everyone clapped.

"Next up is, Itachi Uchiha also represented by Naruko Uzumaki!" Itachi stood up slowly, calmly pulling out his phone as though he had urgent business to attend to. At first, the judges were obviously skeptical, but as he calmly climbed the stairs with his briefcase, they understood and allowed him to continue. He was wearing more of a business casual that Naruko had chosen for him. He had a loosely buttoned dress shirt, a loose blood red tie, black dress pants and black leather shoes. He easily acted as he used to when he was an intern at the family company and they excused him after about four poses.

"Next is Neji Hyuuga represented by Naruko Uzumaki!" Neji skulked up to the stage and lazily hopped onto the stage. He was wearing a grey graphic t, black skinny jeans, a dark blue zip up hoodie, dark blue vans and a black skull bandana with his hair in a low ponytail. He slouched across the stage where he continued to look completely disinterested in three poses before being sent back.

"Our fourth is a lovely little lady by the name of Hinata Hyuuga represented by Naruko Uzumaki." Hinata straightened her back and stalked up to the stage, she stood with her back to the wall before easily rolling over her shoulder onto the stage. The judges gasped as she landed on her feet and tilted her head to the right cutely. She was sporting black doll shoes, tights, and a pleated miniskirt of the same colour along with a grey long sleeved shirt under a black and pink lace t with a thick black headband that almost blended in with her pink streaked indigo hair pulled back into a high ponytail. The girl easily held herself in a mixture of shy, cute and standoffish poses. The judges watched her for a long time before they finally released her back to her seat. As she sat down, Neji hooked his pinky around hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki represented by Naruko Uzumaki!" Naruto jumped up and ran down the aisle to the stage, jumping on and skidding across it to a halt. He was wearing an orange hoodie, a blue club shirt, a rainbow checkered seatbelt belt, black skinny jeans and baby blue vans. He hopped around hyperactively for about three minutes until the judges dismissed the whirlwind.

There were a few other contestants here before Gai called out, "Karin Uzumaki, represented by Naruko Uzumaki!" Karin strutted up onto the stage, flaunting everything and anything she had. She was wearing a royal blue utu with grey tights and black ballet flats. On her hands were two white fishnet fingerless gloves. She was also wearing a black mid-sleeve fishnet shirt and a light grey loose sweater t. Her normally bright red hair had a black bow on the left side and was streaked with blue. She playfully posed for the judges before one nodded to her.

Gai looked speechless before calling the next contestant, "Kyuubi Kurama, sponsored by Naruko Uzumaki!"

Kyuubi was leaning back in his seat until his name was called. He looked up irritably and stalked up to the stage. He almost looked edible with his hair pulled half back lazily. He looked absolutely flawless in his black leather jacket with a red netted shirt under it, exposing his washboard abs to the crowd. He also wore blood red skinny jeans that nicely hugged his butt and black combat boots with red laces. One of the judges blushed as he leaned against the stage. He didn't even need to mount it before he was dismissed.

There were three other contestants called before yet another from the group was called, "Temari Sabaku, represented by Naruko Uzumaki!"

Sasori looked up and didn't take his eyes off the blonde as she made her way up the aisle. Her usual spikey hair was calmed into pretty curls with purple streaks carefully intertwined. She wore a knee-length black and purple laced tiered skirt that fit her fairly well, the redhead thought. She also had a black shirt with lavender pleats at the breasts, which were practically exploding out from the shirt and at the bottom of it where it showed a slight bit of her belly. She also had on grey tights, black combat boots and a black and lavender chocker. The judges looked at her while she leaned against the stage looking extremely bored for a few seconds before sending her back to her seat.

"Gaara Sabaku, represented by Naruko Uzumaki!" The redhead sighed, lurching out of his seat. He wore red skinny jeans that had no button and black vans with red laces. His hair had black tips that would be cut off after this round and he had black fishnets and wore an unbuttoned red and black flannel shirt over it. He didn't even make it onto the stage before the judges excused him and he sighed angstily and returned to his seat, flopping down as though it had taken all of his energy.

"Ha! Fucking overdramatic pussy! What? Your gay buddies not giving you anything worth while?" The entire group turned to watch the silver-haired ass from before strutting up the aisle. "Serves you right, fucker." He sat down in the row behind them, leaning back in the seat.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sponsored by Naruko Uzumaki!" Sasuke smirked at the boy, standing and sauntering up the aisle. He ore baggy grey-blue jeans, red DCs, an open red hoodie and a grey ripped tank under it. He used his left hand to hoist himself up and posed for a few minutes before being excused.

Gai called three more people up before he finally reached Sasori. "Our final new model, Sasori Akasuna sponsored by Naruko Uzumaki!" Sasori stood up slowly, stalking up to the stage. He was wearing black nets under a grey ripped t, black skinny jeans with the seams completely left out on the outer sides threaded with red ribbon and a pair of red converse. He looked hot. He usually wore baggy clothes that didn't do him any justice at all, but Naruko had done an amazing job. He only made it halfway up the aisle before one of the judges stopped him.

"Can you just stop where you are and turn in a circle for me?" He had dark spikey hair, and Sasuke swore he remembered him from somewhere. Sasori looked skeptical, but complied, spinning slowly for the man. He waved to the boy, "Back to your seat."

The room was filled with whispers. This didn't normally happen apparently.


End file.
